


close enough to call your own

by snakebitehearts



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, but im too young so im gonna let these two have some, this is called i want a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebitehearts/pseuds/snakebitehearts
Summary: Tito wakes up after being kicked in the face.(Or, a morning in the Beauvillier household.)





	close enough to call your own

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: IF YOU ARE OR KNOW SOMEONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY, PLEASE CLICK AWAY. This is a work of fiction. No slander or anything of the sort is meant by the author. Any true events in this story are public knowledge. The rest is 100% fiction and any truths are a coincidence.
> 
> i wanted to write kid fic okay.
> 
> title from valedictorian by the technicolors
> 
> unbeta'd. all mistakes are my own.

Tito wakes up after being kicked in the face.

He blinks wearily, eyes adjusting to the light as he tries to get his bearings. He wraps a hand around the foot, covered in a Scooby Doo onesie.

“Good morning, Amélie” He says, a smile spreading across his face. The foot moves off of his cheek as she turns. 

Suddenly, his daughter plops her head onto his chest. He huffs out a breath.

“Good morning Papa!” Amélie replies with a grin. She’s definitely Tito’s kid, he thinks, as she looks up at him. 

He rests a hand on the top of her head. Tito smiles as her face screws up in a frown, pulling his hand off her hair.

“Don’t, Papa,” She lectures, running a tiny hand through her hair. It curls at the bottom, brown ringlets that she never wants cut. 

Anthony laughs against his will. He knows exactly where she learned that.

“You are too much like your dad, chérie” Tito teases, poking her on the cheek. Amélie giggles.

Speaking of the man in question, he groans and rolls over to face the two of them.

“That’s not such a bad thing,” He objects, voice rough with sleep. 

Amélie’s face lights up like a Christmas Tree.

“Daddy!” She squeals, leaning across Tito to get to Mat. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he shifts towards Tito’s side. 

“Morning, princess,” Mat counters, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Tito looks at them fondly. Amélie only allowed being called princess after they saw Wonder Woman. Her eyes still narrow a bit after she hears it. 

Mat turns, eyes catching Tito’s. Mat smiles, closing the gap and pressing his lips to Tito’s.

“That’s gross,” Amélie whines, two small fists pushing at their faces. They break apart as Mat lifts their daughter up.

“Really, missy? You’re the one who woke your Papa up,” Mat asks as he runs a hand through Amélie’s hair. 

“I was hungry, Daddy. Besides, you said we’d watch cartoons before school today,” Amélie answers, but her face falls a little bit. Tito doesn’t want to see it.

“You’re right, chérie. Your dad’s just always grumpy in the mornings,” Tito interrupts, getting small giggles in return.

“That’s not even true,” Mat mutters, but he’s smiling as he says it.

Tito pulls back his side of the covers, sitting up in bed. Amélie sticks her arms out on impulse. Tito obliges, picking her up as he stands. 

“How about we go get ready and your dad can start breakfast?” Tito proposes, adjusting Amélie on his hip as looks over at Mat.

Amélie nods, wrapping her arms around Tito’s neck. Mat gets up on his elbows to see. 

“Waffles or pancakes?”

“Waffles, Daddy. Duh,” Amélie replies. Tito laughs, kissing the top of her head before carrying her out of the room.  
-  
Mat’s putting the waffles onto plates when they finally come downstairs. He finishes up before looking at them. It’s a good thing he did.

Amélie’s hair is braided, wearing an old Thunderbirds shirt with Mat’s name on the back. She’s rambling about something to Tito, who’s trying to get her socks on.

Tito is shirtless, hair curling down over his forehead. His pajama pants are too long, but fit tight around his waist. He has a dumb smile on as he listens to Amélie.

“Daddy, I’m hungry!” She shakes him out of his thoughts. He brings her plate over, effectively distracting her. 

Tito smiles at him, finally able to finish her socks. 

Mat heads back to the kitchen, starting the coffee for him and Tito. He turns to look back at the kitchen table just as Tito slides up next to him.

“Morning, babe,” Mat says, kissing Tito again. This time, there’s no impatient six year old to interrupt them.  
Tito’s arms wrap around Mat’s waist. His wedding ring is cold against Mat’s bare skin and he smiles into the kiss. Not a day goes by where he doesn’t wonder how he got so lucky.

They pull away, content to just to hold each other for a moment. It’s hard to come by nowadays. 

“Is Hudson still asleep?” Mat asks, rubbing his thumb along Tito’s hip.

“Yep. I’m going to let you get him,” Tito smirks, pressing a kiss to Mat’s cheek before bumping him with his hip to get to the food.

Mat just smiles. He turns to head up the stairs and makes his way to Hudson’s room. 

Hudson wakes up once Mat picks him up. He doesn’t cry, instead just wraps his arms around Mat’s shoulders. 

“Time to get up, little man,” Mat whispers, Hudson tangling his fingers in Mat’s hair.

“Kay, Daddy,” Hudson whispers back.

Mat carries him downstairs, meeting Amélie in the living room. Tito fumbles around in the kitchen.

He sets Hudson down in his playpen. Amélie is already sitting by it with the remote. She hands it to Mat, turning to make funny faces at her baby brother. He giggles, shaking chubby fists at her. 

Tito walks into the room as Mat switches the TV to the Backyardigans. Hudson sees him and starts yelling incoherent nonsense. That’s definitely Mat’s son. Seeing Anthony makes them both stupid. 

Anthony turns to set two cups of coffee on the table and Hudson gets distracted by his toys, while Amélie starts watching the TV. She keeps one hand by Hudson, though, just in case. Mat cried the first time it happened. He still wants to now.

Mat plops himself on Tito’s lap, back leaning on the armrest of the couch. Tito plays with Mat’s hair where it’s getting long as he connects their lips. 

Mat buries his face in Tito’s shoulder when they pull apart. Tito wraps his arms around Mat’s waist and watches the kids.

They’ll have to take Amélie to school and Hudson to daycare soon. They have practice and a game tonight. They leave for a way-too-long roadtrip way too soon. He knows people want him to be stripped of the ‘C’ on his sweater, for more reasons than just his hockey.

For now, though, he’s content to just sit in his husband’s lap. Just as he looks up, Amélie is pressing her nose to Hudson’s, trying to get him to laugh. Tito laces their hands together.

It’s a morning he never thought he’d get to have, but here he is.

**Author's Note:**

> if you were wondering, both kids were born through a surrogate. amélie is 6 and tito's biological daughter. hudson is two and mat's biological son. mat and tito have been married for 7 years. mat took Tito’s last name because why not 
> 
> (scooby doo and the backyardigans were my two favorite shows growing up okay okay)
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr at @sorrynotsaros!


End file.
